


Греть и гореть

by Quiddey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddey/pseuds/Quiddey
Summary: Просто с Хинатой можно быть собой — и тебя будут любить именно за это, именно тебя. Поэтому Хината был лучшим.





	Греть и гореть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rashiro.

— Аоне-сан, — ёрзал на нём Хината, трогал губами подбородок, челюсть, целовал шею, смеясь от смущения; его прикосновения оставались на коже, одно поверх другого, и Аоне млел, удивляясь такой восприимчивости. Он весь — след прикосновения Хинаты. Чувствительный, разогретый его руками, как хорошо размятый пластилин.

Аоне-сан — и всё, больше Хинату ни на что не хватало. Собственное имя таяло где-то в голове.

Локтями он придерживал Хинату за бока, на всякий случай: тот и сам ни за что бы не свалился, вцепившись крепко, сжав Аоне коленями. Хинату вообще не нужно было оберегать, он справлялся сам, но у Аоне внутри было столько нежности и горячей заботы, что было боязно, как бы она не начала, если не давать ей волю, просачиваться сквозь кожу.

Локтями он придерживал бока, а ладони были у Хинаты на заднице. Аоне мял её сквозь шорты, Хината выдыхал рвано и довольно, и уши дымились; Аоне молчал, опасаясь, что сгорит, если озвучит хоть что-нибудь из того, чем они занимались, Хината иногда бормотал неразборчиво ему в плечо, поднимал раскрасневшееся лицо с блестящими глазами — и желание оказывалось сильнее неловкости.

Аоне обожал зад Хинаты. Небольшой, крепкий. Раньше Аоне решался только гладить его и, придерживая Хинату за пояс, касаться пальцами, и смотрел, смотрел, представляя, как сожмёт ладонью, заставляя Хинату привстать на цыпочки.

И вот теперь Аоне не мог от него оторваться, обмирая и позволяя самое смелое. Опускал ладони на половинки, чуть разводя их, — Хината от этого весь сжимался и издавал звук, от которого внутри всё переворачивалось. Растирал по кругу, сгребал — и млел не меньше, чем от веса Хинаты на себе, его беспорядочных, жадных ласк.

Хината сунул руки ему под футболку, задрал до подмышек. Кажется, облизнулся и потёрся о грудь Аоне носом. Под кожей защекотало. Между ног было очень, очень горячо.

Он нравился Хинате. Тот с удовольствием гладил всё — крупные ступни, мощные голени, каменные плечи, на которых у него не сходились ладони. Заворожённо трогал грудные мышцы. Однажды, когда Аоне при нём переодевался, взгляд у него потемнел, и в Аоне столкнулись два желания: скорее прикрыться и оставаться под таким взглядом подольше, чувствуя мурашки обнажённой кожей.

«Меня хватит», — позже задиристо уставился на него Хината, имея в виду, что Аоне именно столько, сколько ему нужно. И Аоне, глядя на румянец, вспыхнувший на его щеках от этих слов, на упрямые, несмотря на смущение, весёлые глаза, вдруг перестал ощущать себя «неудобным», «слишком большим». Он расправил плечи, чувствуя себя таким, каким нужно, чувствуя себя в своём теле комфортно.

И сейчас, с лежащим поверх Хинатой, он радовался тому, что такой широкоплечий, что у него мощная грудь, которую тот может с удовольствием гладить и целовать. Он нравился Хинате таким, какой есть.

Аоне глубоко вдохнул, приподнимая Хинату на себе, медленно выдохнул, чтобы хоть немного выпустить распиравшую его признательность. Хината поёрзал бёдрами, напоминая, что не надо останавливаться.

Аоне продолжил мять его зад, потрогал местечко под ягодицами, и крепкие мышцы напряглись. Хината вдруг замер.

— Подожди, Аоне-сан, — прошептал он, завёл руки за спину и спустил с себя трусы и шорты. Пробормотал: — Так будет удобнее, — и прижался горячим ухом к его груди. Как, должно быть, громко он слышал, как заколотилось у Аоне сердце.

Аоне вцепился пальцами в обнажённые ягодицы; от гладкой, вспотевшей кожи дурело сознание. Он сжимал её, прищипывал, тёр, беспорядочно, жадно; его рук вдруг стало мало, он не успевал делать всё, что хотелось, приходило в голову. Хината часто дышал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и безотчётно касался пальцами его сосков.

Аоне опустил ладонь под ягодицы, разминая горячую промежность под влажными волосками, задел напряжённые яички. Хината в голос ахнул, выгнувшись, вдавил бёдра в Аоне. Член стоял крепко и так хорошо, что аж больно. Хината должен был чувствовать, как у него стоит, — Аоне вот чувствовал, как стоит у Хинаты, — и было так головокружительно горячо и сладко, что даже не стыдно.

Аоне заработал ладонями быстрее, опустил пальцы между половинок, и Хината упал на него обратно. Осмелев, Аоне ощупал его там, потёр тёплую и тонкую, покрытую испариной кожу. Хината напрягся, стиснув его пальцы между ягодиц, а потом раздвинул колени, раскрываясь сильнее. Аоне кожей чувствовал, как Хината улыбается, его руки скользили по груди и бокам Аоне, слабо, безотчётно. Волосы щекотали подбородок и шею, и Аоне сейчас не хватало только возможности посмотреть на него со стороны.

Хината растёкся по его груди и постанывал, вздёргивая бёдра. Внутри всё грело и горело от осознания, что ему настолько хорошо.

Хината опёрся над его плечом, немного приподнялся и сжал себя спереди. Аоне замычал: от руки Хинаты между собственных ног, от его затуманенного взгляда в мозгу заискрило. Аоне крепко стиснул ягодицы, потёр большими пальцами натянутую кожу между ними — и Хината громко, с наслаждением выдохнул. Его горячий, удовлетворённый стон плавился в воздухе, и Аоне, уже неторопливо, гладил его разогретый зад, не в силах насмотреться на расслабленную улыбку и довольно прикрытые глаза.

Хината собрался вмиг: вот, он разморённый, тёрся головой о плечо, а вот уже Аоне попался в осмысленный, тёплый взгляд и чувствовал на члене крепкие пальцы.

— Здорово, что ты такой большой, — признался Хината и всё-таки отвёл взгляд от смущения. Он трогал Аоне жадно, сильно, и хватило сжатого на головке кулака, чтобы выплеснуться. Было мокро и очень-очень хорошо, и Хината делал всё только лучше, не убирая ладонь со ствола.

Тело онемело так долго лежать в одной позе. Аоне перевернулся на бок, подмяв Хинату. Тот стал отпихиваться, устраиваясь между рук Аоне так, как удобно ему. Когда он успокоился, Аоне положил ладонь на тёплый затылок. Было хорошо. Под рёбрами разместилось лёгкое, щекотное ощущение, будто от вихров Хинаты.

Пока Аоне размышлял, какими словами это выразить — может быть, простым «спасибо»? — Хината поднял голову и чмокнул его в губы. Затем зарылся лицом в подушку, пылая от неловкости.

— Круто, — глухо пробормотал он, явно улыбаясь.

Аоне кивнул и погладил его по спине.

В его большом теле еле вмещалось это громадное чувство, такое настойчивое, такое мощное, что Аоне не мог выразить его никакими словами. Зато он мог невесомо гладить лицо Хинаты своими большими пальцами, обнимать его своими сильными руками бережно, и чувствовать себя очень, очень счастливым.


End file.
